guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Falls
Description The Falls is the western-most explorable area in Tyria. It is heavily populated by Jungle Trolls, Jungle Skale and Wind Riders, but offers two of the most amazing waterfalls across three continents (points 2 and 3 on the map). Following the three-quarters elliptical path in the southern section you will encounter Dark Oak, and shortly after him, a grand temple with a Statue of Balthazar (point 1). Lucky adventurers might also find a Totem Axe or a Forgotten Fan dropping from Root Behemoths or Wind Riders (respectively) deeper in the zone. The Falls is also the name of the interactive waterfall (point 2) that hides the entrance to Zinn's Secret Lair. Exits Explorable Areas *Reed Bog (Northeast) Getting there Points of Interest *God's statue **Southwest: Statue of Balthazar (point 1 on the map) from which you can summon a Champion of Balthazar, who offers Blessings. You cannot enter The Fissure of Woe from this statue's Champion of Balthazar, in contrast with the statue of Grenth found in Lornar's Pass. The structure that the statue is in seems to be a temple of Balthazar. This type of structure can only be found in two other places: Heroes' Ascent in The Battle Isles and the bridge to the Gate of Secrets in the Domain of Secrets. NPCs *Collectors: ** 1 Agrippa Stonehands ** 15 Llourdes the Arcane ** 15 Meghan the Bright ** 15 Slayton Redblade *Druids: ** 20 Dark Oak Bestiary Monsters *Behemoths: ** 19 (25) Root Behemoth *Centaurs: ** 16 (25) Maguuma Hunter *Plants: ** 19 (25) Redwood Shepherd ** 15 (25) Life Pod *Riders: ** 17 (25) Wind Rider *Skales: ** 19 (25) Jungle Skale *Spiders: ** 16 (25) Maguuma Spider *Trolls: ** 14, 18 Jungle Troll Bosses *Riders: ** 20 Hoss Rainswell → Maelstrom (not available before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis) ** 20 Fryn Rageflame → Maelstrom ** 20 Vizz Vexflume *Skales: ** 20 Sewp the Darktooth *Spiders: ** 20 Debrio Gangleweb *Trolls: ** 20 Krogg Shmush Notes *This area adds approximately 1.8% to the Tyrian Cartographer Title. *This is the westernmost accessible point on the Tyrian continent. *Vanquishers you must defeat 278-328 monsters in this area. **The Root Behemoths are accompanied by a pop-up group of 3-4 Life Pods. You can sometimes kill the behemoths without activating the Life Pods if you have enough ranged damage; if not, focus on killing the Life Pods first. **The northwestern part of this area is populated by many groups of Wind Riders that can move very quickly in overlapping patrol routes. They will follow quite a long distance, so try to pull each group as far as possible to avoid being ambushed by a second group. **The western-most boss spawn is probably the most difficult part of this area. Besides the boss's group, there are two other groups of 8 Wind Riders that all move around in a very small space. If you move counterclockwise (see map) when clearing the northwest area, you will approach these groups from the north, where the terrain is much better suited to pulling than on the southern approach. Category:Maguuma Jungle Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)